


Tearing silver apart

by hyacinth_lea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Confessions, M/M, Pining, it's quite a difficult thing to tag lol, just softness and stuff during a mission i would say, kisses under the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea
Summary: It's no difficult a mission--or at least, it shouldn't be. But somehow being responsible for Hakyeon's life in the stunt they are about to pull so that the death from their target seems believable still makes preoccupation rapidly downpour all over Sanghyuk's being.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Tearing silver apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Okay so-- this was meant to be part of my fictober challenge but stuff happened and it took me a lot to get back into writing I cry (but definitely what I have right now couldn't have been written in 1 day like the initial intention was lol) 
> 
> First of all, my most sincere apologies to my prompter on this occasion because I'm sure this isn't what she was expecting but ;; I hope that you like it still ;--; did write a chasang so ;; lol
> 
> Thanks to: [ChaNssi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi) for the prompt
> 
> 'chasang + under the moonlight + first kiss'
> 
> May you enjoy ;;~♡

It's somehow a mesmerizing combination. That of silver touching every bit of the city while it mingles with touches of neon and the deep richness of a colorless sky decorated with an ephemeral light--that one that shows up in an endless repetition and always has, that one that serves as sole witness to secrets that won't be unveiled until morning, or perhaps not at all. It's bewitching, yet Sanghyuk can't allow himself to get lost in the picture-perfect status of the night--it _is_ banned for him right now to lose focus even if slightly. 

He sighs, puffs of air falling from his lips and mingling with the chilly night air. This is so not his field, he hasn't been trained specifically for this--yet there he is in the middle of the night, trying to pass unnoticed in an empty alleyway, encased by tall building walls that seem to reach the mass of black above. It isn’t freezing, but it may be the anticipation the one that makes him feel as if his surroundings reached glacial levels every so often and gratitude echoes in the back of his mind for having chosen the long overcoat that covers him today.

Under a mirage of the night, his pulse rings in his ears, urgency making it so that his hands begin rummaging through the case that he has been given not so long ago before arriving at the destined location. Unnoticed, invisible, silent, that is what they have asked of him and it only serves as a reminder of it when his hands fall on cold steel.

It's different from the kind he is used to dealing with, yet the head of the team had told him that he was to be the one behind the scope. From them all, he still thinks they should have asked Hongbin to be on the sniper role but team leader Cha had been nice enough towards him, allowing him to be away from the field tonight and aiding in his own particular way. And Sanghyuk can only sigh, Hakyeon must trust him too much to have chosen him to be the one to pull the trigger.

It's no difficult a mission--or at least, it _shouldn't_ be. But somehow being responsible for Hakyeon's life in the stunt they are about to pull so that the death from their target seems believable still makes preoccupation rapidly downpour all over Sanghyuk's being. It's two shots, one meant for the target and one for Hakyeon himself to go unnoticed--a show, perfect performance that won’t leave a trace of suspicion in anyone who happens to be a spectator. There is already a small ambulance on the ready to play pretend till the end, and there are plenty of bullets at Sanghyuk's disposal shall anything else happen--shall things take a wrong turn. 

A shot of poison for the objective and one with a narcotic substance that will make it seem as if Hakyeon had fallen as well are the things he has been given. And if for some reason it fails, then Hakyeon can let his cover shatter as long as Sanghyuk is apt enough to cover his back and rid of every loose end that could put him at risk. After all, the team is not be exposed under any kind of circumstances and that man is only but one puzzle piece in the bigger mission so bringing their actions to the spotlight would be damaging. 

The restlessness should be long gone and buried in the farthest depths of his mind and Sanghyuk _should_ be doing nothing but getting ready, already taking his spot at the rooftop from the abandoned building behind him--be in silent waiting for the moment where that man’s life is in his hands. Yet Hakyeon had told him to wait, _apparently_ in the case he had managed to steal the files he needed beforehand or to hand him something before drawing this part of the mission to a close.

Sanghyuk is aware that Hakyeon likes to be the one to go on field, to be the one who would feel the rush of adrenaline from playing whichever role his agent status gives him the chance of. And while it's an honor to work with him, Sanghyuk has also had a difficult time trying to remain professional during work as much as he would like to deny this statement. Yet it _hasn't_ helped, the bitterness painting the corners of the back of his mind _doesn't_ help at all --or perhaps he just _doesn't_ approve of Hakyeon's questionable methods.

He fixes his earpiece, waiting for a sign that gives him any sort of indication of the next move. But, the only thing his uneasy self has been met with has been radio silence for a while and he briefly wonders if perhaps Hakyeon's mic fell off or had turned itself off somehow--that until the sound of heavy breathing and a gasp filters through Sanghyuk's right ear. It's soft and delicate, leaving yearning in its path and at the same time volatile in nature and Sanghyuk just curses under his breathing, light bite on his bottom lip as his hand grips his weapon tightly for support. Mostly mental and emotional.

He can almost visualize it, but he _doesn't_ want to imagine it-- he _won't_ let himself imagine it, wouldn't even allow it. He has to remain level headed and he was aware of how it was going to go, _'I seduce him, take the files and when he thinks we are going to further than that, I will lead him to a very discreet place and we rid of him_ ' Hakyeon had said he would make it seem like he was interested in a one night stand--masterly bewitch the target, showcase of fake desire leaving that man craving, he would do it expertly. Yet it still makes Sanghyuk frown when he can hear a soft muffled whine coming from the earpiece--his free hand closes into a fist. This isn't really how he should feel at the precise moment, but he can't help it.

Sanghyuk can't really help the shivers that run through him the moment that he hears Hakyeon's voice and whispers proclaiming the yearning for a night to remember, signing fake promises against some man's lips--a something Yikyung, if Sanghyuk remembers correctly. And he just loudly sighs, wishing briefly he wouldn't be hearing. Yet, it's not Hakyeon's fault that he feels this way, ace agent Cha Hakyeon isn't really to know that one of his team members has silently admired him for a long while--or so Sanghyuk thinks, if it weren't from the so out of place winks and clinging to his arm his superior does when he is not being that elegant fatality leading people to their demise after having them wrapped around his little finger just to them dispose of them once they have served the purpose in whatever puzzle they are solving.

Sanghyuk has tried not to mind the clinginess altogether when most likely there is no space there for emotions of this kind, he can’t let emotions fool him. And Sanghyuk knows, yet discomfort and jealousy like to take the lead role at times, making him wonder if he really isn't bringing things too out of place to the moment where his focus should be impeccable and nothing else but, however it's when he hears Hakyeon saying that they are really going to have fun that his expression can’t avoid turning itself into a scowl, then suddenly stomping on the ground--what’s worse is that he can't say anything despite knowing that his hyung can and is able to hear him.

"That was lewd hyung" a voice chuckles through the earpiece, enjoyment evident in the tone he has heard and it makes Sanghyuk roll his eyes--just like Jaehwan to make comments in the middle of missions.

"I would rather not hear this crap again" Sanghyuk hears a deeper voice hissing, that's Hongbin and if Sanghyuk is correct, then Hongbin may be dying from embarrassment all over his keyboard while checking the cameras, "Hyung please stop making out with that dude-- _Hakyeon-hyung_ " and the tone in which Hongbin just grimaced can only make Sanghyuk only imagine the worst. 

"Hongbin stop, you will make hyung get out of character" Jaehwan mentions, as if his comment was going to make Hongbin suffer any less but in this case, Sanghyuk can only agree--if Hakyeon would only stop it, then it would make it far easier to be concentrated on the mission fully. Yet, he understands that Hongbin may be in a similar position than him and Sanghyuk can’t really blame him for it.

"Quiet" Sanghyuk finally speaks, wishing not to hear anything more from what Hongbin is visualizing, to avoid his rant and maybe descriptions of the view he has.

"You should listen to Hyogi" Jaehwan whispers, and there is a hum on the other end of the mic, from Hakyeon--as if in agreement with what was being said.

' _Catch you in a few, Yikyung-ssi_ ' can be heard just for silence to cover them momentarily shortly after. It doesn't take long for Hakyeon to come back to talk to them "heading towards Sanghyuk's location, can you all learn to shut up?"

There are loud complaints coming from Hongbin, expressing how much he had to suffer standing to see that--and then there is Jaehwan, mocking him, ' _Oh you just wish you would have been on that dude's position_ '

"Do not"

Sanghyuk can't help but snort and laugh alongside Jaehwan at the hilarious nature of these comments in between and he is glad that he is not the one showing jealousy disguised behind disgust, "You should learn from Sanghyuk, that's why I trusted in him for this one"

"Thanks, hyung"

"Jaehwan, have the ambulance ready to make our show and Hongbin do cut the CCTV already from the avenues, I will send you the coordinates" he hears Hakyeon indicating them all, from the noises coming from Hakyeon's end he can already tell more or less where Hakyeon is at, visualizing it easily and he knows that Hakyeon isn’t really that far now.

Sanghyuk clears his throat, hoping his uneasiness isn't as clear and vivid as the one that Hongbin displays, "Hyogi, I'm arriving, be ready"

"On it" he replies, grabbing the bullets and putting them on one of the pockets of his coat, the other substances on the other one. Shall this man have bodyguards nearby then he is going to have to annihilate them on the spot, but he hopes it's just those two special bullets and that he doesn't mess up--Hakyeon's plan is a bit risky after all.

Sanghyuk glances to the sides, aware that there is no one but still feeling it a necessity to make sure that there are no witnesses. At this time of the night though, most people are sleeping so that sole fact gives him solace. They don't have to make a fuss after all. And he is sure that in his superior’s case, the only fuss that he caused may have been the shameless free show on the street. It's not the first time he particularly does that, choosing to put himself on such kind of display as a tool to move the mission--at times being the easy way when there is no time to stop and think of more elaborate ways to advance in their missions. 

Steps can be heard, light and agile, amping up in speed without any way to be audible to the untrained ear, but it makes Sanghyuk lift his gaze up, shadow showing up on the wall, silhouette he knows already and is coming closer. Sanghyuk can't help but swallow hard, teeth digging softly on his lip. At times even from his silhouette he can tell why he could pass unnoticed and harmless to anyone--alluring to anyone.

And it proves to be exactly that once again, when reckless fatality shows up cladded in a long black trench coat, leather holding tight to his legs, boots resonating against the ground, unbearably loud for Sanghyuk's ears. Perhaps because he is hyper-aware of his presence, of Hakyeon's presence approaching his spot far too casually that it results in that being the reason why all sounds seem heightened. 

He tries not to let his gaze roam on the sight far too much, but Hakyeon is quick to reach his spot, letting out a long sigh of relief and rummaging through his pockets, "You ready Hyogi?"

Sanghyuk hums, not wanting to pay much attention to Hakyeon. But it proves a difficult task especially when he is _that_ close and when his hands fall on the sniper Sanghyuk has hold of, "Putting my life in your hands, you know that right Hyogi?"

"I know, hyung"

"But you also know that if we die on the field then it's also an honor" _and that he knows_ , yet he wouldn't want for Hakyeon to die by his hand, "got another mix, quicker, far more lethal, I will explain when we are above" he hears Hakyeon say, tone lowering and bordering silky, and Sanghyuk only nods. Now without being able to avoid looking at Hakyeon, a small dart is in his fingers and he shifts smoothly, now leaning against the wall pretty much next to Sanghyuk’s side, shoulders brushing against each other.

Sanghyuk wishes he couldn't tell, but the dim lights from the lamp post are enough to make him notice something that makes his stomach churn. It’s the sight next to him, Hakyeon’s hair slightly disheveled, wrinkles in his clothes that play as a distraction in his otherwise well put appearance, and his lips--red, kiss swollen, hunger evidently printed on them as a result and now he can understand the reason behind the uneven breathing, the whimpering, and he briefly muses that that man may have never seen a sight like Hakyeon before for the hints of wanting to devour him are right there. Marked in his skin.

“You ready, Hyogi?”, he hears Hakyeon ask again but he stares at his lips some seconds too long before even trying to reply, “Are you alright? there’s not enough time” Sanghyuk sees Hakyeon tilting his head to the side, a flash of a questioning look seeming to hastily pass by his features and it makes Sanghyuk look downwards, a nod following suit.

“Yes hyung just--let me make sure all is ready,” he says, trying to avoid stammering on his words, there is the faintest traces of nervousness in him but he hopes that it doesn't appear too evident in the eyes of Hakyeon. There is a difference between the way that he expresses what he would call hints of jealousy and the way others do - like the play pretend disgust Hongbin does. But Sanghyuk is really not one to fully let it out, so he blames it on the nature of this situation that he has to keep his facade intact, "Sorry, you know I usually am not on the field... _this_ way, all idle" 

Hakyeon chuckles in response, a light pat on his shoulder, leaning forward slightly, "But I still trusted you, so don't apologize" Sanghyuk can briefly feel the difference in temperature that Hakyeon's breathing causes in the still cold air, he unconsciously breathes it in and bobs his head once letting out a small and intercepted _'Y-Yeah'_ that makes Hakyeon close the distance even more, lips briefly gracing against the skin of Sanghyuk's ear, "It will be fine" there is a faint click that Sanghyuk can’t really discern the origin of as Hakyeon's fingers move to the side of Sanghyuk's neck, his other hand trailing down his arm and following the path that leads to the pocket where the other narcotics and poison are, "I shall take these with me" 

And he is so smooth that the featherlight touch goes almost unnoticed, so smooth that he doesn't notice when Hakyeon went from being in his orbit to casually heading towards the emergency staircase, "For a direct attack?"

"For a direct attack indeed" Hakyeon replies, sprinting upwards, and his voice can be heard calling out to Sanghyuk, prompting him to rush because he doesn't have all the time--yet it doesn't come through the mic and it lands on him that somehow someway, Hakyeon has turned off his earpiece. It just feels so like him, making Sanghyuk understand just how and why others fall prey so easily, even though chess pieces have to fall to reach that inevitable checkmate--difficult times, drastic measure after all.

He only rationalizes to follow Hakyeon, from time to time using the railing for a speed boost in the form of climbing up the steps two or three a time. He can hear the faint echo that Hakyeon makes as he walks, and it's light and imperceptible that it leaves Sanghyuk in utter awe. He has always been known to be ahead of everything, to possess a high intellect to disarm anything and everything that poses a threat. And that has always made Sanghyuk see him a bit as unreachable, despite having been under his guidance and as such, being the one now who will have a say in this particular way today. 

After all, getting the files is the least difficult part and there won't be a minute of rest once they do. To finish the puzzle they need to flight elsewhere, and it's fine- _if_ Sanghyuk succeeds, _if_ he doesn't accidentally kill Hakyeon. 

His steps come to a halt when he reaches the rooftop, eyes quickly scanning the place to then fall on Hakyeon, who is at the very edge of it--posture straight, focus present. Sanghyuk sees him raising a hand and beckoning him to approach without even turning around, "This is the perfect spot, can see where I will be, can dispose of guards if they show up"

"Do we really have to do it this way?" suddenly falls from Sanghyuk's lips, there is usually no doubts clouding his judgment, but maybe tonight he is just feeling uneasy, or maybe he just doesn't want Hakyeon to go act the same play-- to hear the same sounds, unknowing whether he will be level headed enough not to fail if he hears noises that will make discomfort be evident. After all, he is going to be witness of Hakyeon playing pretend to make out against some wall, moving quick enough for Sanghyuk to hit with the special darts he has been given. But after basically paralyzing at the sounds he heard he really wishes he was on the field another way.

Hakyeon looks at him curiously, "It's not going to take even 15 minutes--I go there, let myself be pushed against the wall, distract the man, steal the files, you shoot," he says while motioning with his hands said action, "first shot at him, then I turn around and you shoot me in a microsecond, it will look to any passerby as two lovers falling victim to violence"

Sanghyuk can't help to roll his eyes at the mention of ' _lovers'_ but it's not like he can correct his hyung because that is exactly what they want everyone to think, "And if I fail?"

"I die"

Surely he would, if by some chance he moved first and the poisoned dart fell on him then his days would come to an end and he would pass just as an agent who failed the mission and be but a report. And Sanghyuk wouldn't be facing any charges for it yet at the same time he wouldn't be able to live with that knowledge, "Surely there is another way"

"Restarting the whole plan of course, which we can't afford," Hakyeon sighs, "it's going to be alright, you will hear me" Hakyeon says as he taps the side of his face but then lifts his palm the moment Sanghyuk tries to turn on his earpiece again, "Moment I leave"

"Hyung don't you move before--"

"Jaehwan will play ambulance, Hongbin is watching, we are together in this and Then, off to the next location"

"Would be lovely to visit Dubai for other reasons"

A chuckle comes from Hakyeon, "There is always a next time, if I make it it out alive" Sanghyuk approaches the spot Hakyeon is at, ready to follow any indication he gives him and Hakyeon takes his time to make Sanghyuk be in the perfect position--even looking through the scope of the sniper, making sure for it to aim at the perfect spot, that wall of that very discreet 5 star hotel. 

There are light touches, reminders of how he should aim, Hakyeon even going as far as preparing the weapon so that Sanghyuk only has to shoot and the younger agent can't help but to whine in protest _'Hyung come on_ ' when he feels the older chuckling at the evident uneasiness he is now showing, "Relax" Hakyeon whispers against the younger's neck and Sanghyuk wishes he could do just that, but it feels too close.

"Hyung"

Hakyeon hums in response, sound vibrating against Sanghyuk's ear--a tease, like usual.

"You really trust me… this much?" Sanghyuk asks, unsure of what answer he truly expects. 

"I trust that you are the one to aim at me and shoot and not take my life while at it" Hakyeon casually says, making Sanghyuk gulp at the words and at the small whirlwind of emotions inside his ribcage that is just so uncalled for right now, "I trained you" his hand lingers on Sanghyuk's arm momentarily with a look of determination in his eyes and trust that pierces through Sanghyuk so much that it leaves him staggered. 

"Yes, hyung"

"It can't be helped huh?" Hakyeon says, straightening himself, gaze trailing the path Sanghyuk's bullet is supposed to travel, poison tearing silver and black apart. It's beautiful if Sanghyuk says so, just how streets bathed by the moonlight's purity will soon witness death and may end up tainted in crimson, walls covered in carmine, "That's sad that a guy like him has to part tonight"

"Why? You like him?" Slips from Sanghyuk’s lips before he notices, and there is a bit of an unreadable glint shimmering in Hakyeon's eyes, as if asking the younger if it bothers him-or so Sanghyuk thinks, "It was your plan"

"Like him, huh?"

And Hakyeon’s eyes don't move from Sanghyuk's face for a while, as if he had all the time in the world now when it’s slipping through their fingers. Sanghyuk clears his throat, abashment having become so unmanageable until he himself has to force his own gaze away, "Guess he was a good catch"

He says, hoping no bitterness drips from his words but surely enough--it is too evident when Hakyeon chuckles at him, "It's just a sad thing"

"It would be sadder if you were to die though, hyung" he says, _by my hand even_ , he wants to add. And he knows it comes out of nowhere and there would maybe even be scolding from his hyung if he were to notice the true nature behind the words he has said--but his brain to mouth filter isn’t working, a brief short circuit that makes his feelings surface fleetingly.

"Oh?" Faux naivety and innocence latch themselves to that sole sound, and it makes certainty hit Sanghyuk--that Hakyeon is maybe aware, or that he was _always_ aware and that's why they are here, at the spot where the trigger will be pulled, with gazes fixed, tension rising. And without the will to repeat himself, he knows Hakyeon heard him, that he doesn't tear his gaze apart makes it a reality. 

Sanghyuk parts his lips, words not wanting to form themselves into audible sounds, muffled without even coming to the surface by the sound of an almost inaudible alarm coming from Hakyeon, "Time to go" he says, making the distance between them both all the more evident as he attempts to rise to his feet. 

Yet the knowledge that the time has arrived makes it so that a small fear crawls through Sanghyuk's being, an anxiety he cannot shake off, an skewed perception that if he is close to the one he has to protect then maybe he will gain the courage to do this right--or perhaps it's just his mind acting up because Hakyeon won't stop looking at him with silent adoration, "Hyung" it only takes that word, but it has Sanghyuk standing and reaching for the back of Hakyeon's neck, swiftly placing his lips against the older's. Tight-lipped, in search of certainty and calmness he craves right now. His eyes fall close, silver caresses them both for a split second before he is pulling back, blinking a few times and staring at Hakyeon as a smile draws on his face, "Oh?" He lets out that sound again.

He hopes the light rosy tones that threaten to adorn his cheeks is not noticeable, his breathing is caught in his throat and there are some silent seconds in which he tries searching for a way to break the noiseless atmosphere, "Don't screw up," Sanghyuk says, with the courage building up faster than it had all night, with a longing for assurance and a promise of a safe return, "I don't want to be responsible of shooting you"

Hakyeon raises his eyebrows once and then, a small laugh falls from his lips, when realization hits him- a finger coming to trace his own lips and Sanghyuk can only take some steps back, realizing what he has done, perhaps using the best excuse to do it or using this as the fuel he needs to succeed, "Confessions in the field are--"

"Prohibited" Sanghyuk interrupts, abashment coursing through him rapidly, "I'm sorry I know, I just--"

"That was sweet for a first kiss," and for some reason, Sanghyuk is truly glad that the mics are off, that no cameras are watching him right now or else he wouldn't be able to stand the sounds of Jaehwan pestering and Hongbin maybe dying. Sanghyuk averts his gaze, thinking of how to explain himself, but Hakyeon approaches him, "If it's like this, then it's already a good night to die" he says with a smile, breath caressing the side of Sanghyuk’s cheek.

"Hyung--"

He wants to interrupt but Hakyeon is quicker, fingers threading through the back of Sanghyuk's head, getting lost in his locks and bringing the younger agent close to him till their lips are touching once more. With no urgency, with an evident difference in the way he prompts Sanghyuk to slightly part his lips and how Hakyeon kisses him properly now, languid and soft--stark contrast to how he had been being kissed by that stranger. It makes Sanghyuk slightly dizzy and Hakyeon smiles against his lips, pulling apart as if not to cause any more distractions, there is a light tap on Sanghyuk's ear, "We still have stuff to talk about once I come back, go to your spot" 

It takes a few seconds but soon enough Sanghyuk can hear Jaehwan's voice through the earpiece "What do you two have to talk about?"

"Dubai, what else?" Hongbin says. 

And it brings Sanghyuk back to reality as Hakyeon disappears into the shadows and he can hear a chuckle coming from him, "Dubai indeed" 

The night is endless for some things and a momentary flash for others, yet for Sanghyuk it's both and more. He rushes to his spot, his eyesight focused on the assigned location, in stand-by until the moment comes and he has to do what he has been assigned to. But at least now he has more of a reason to not fail. 

It's in his hands after all, for that pending talk with Hakyeon to come to fruition and to not make the moon be witness of scarlet tainting darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read all the way until here, thank you so much! It's the first time that I write a chasang (well actually second but it's the first time that I officially post one) I hope that it was an enjoyable read and that you guys liked it <3 I know chasang isn't a ship I usually write but hoping it's a nice read!
> 
> Hearing if you liked it would be lovely so if you can, do lemme know! ^^
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
